Mission: Accomplished?
by cme020500
Summary: The codename's Chameleon, and chances are, if you're reading this, you have heard of me. I am the devil, they say. I am the ghost, they say. I am neither. I am the Chameleon, the best assassin in the CIA, and this is the story of my latest mission: Gallagher, here I come.
1. Chapter 1

I am an assassin.

Cold, and untouchable. I don't let people in, and I don't let myself love anything or anyone. The only thing that can come out of love is destruction.

I am a sixteen year old girl.

The youngest assassin known to date, and the most effective. I might be young, I might be a girl, but I am never one you should underestimate in the slightest.

The codename's Chameleon, and chances are, if you're reading this, you have heard of me. I am the devil, they say. I am the ghost, they say. I am neither. I am the Chameleon, the best assassin in the CIA, and this is the story of my latest mission.

—

I was in the training room at the CIA. Deep underground, it is not known of by most CIA operatives. It is my private training room. It has seventeen entrances and exists, spaced in odd places around the room that are guarded with the highest form of the newest security system used by the CIA, which is usually tampered with by me to get the perfect settings. There is only one access within the CIA building, an elevator that you need a keycard, my blood, my fingerprints, an eye-scanner, and a voice activator. It has codings on it that one must use in order to ascend, ones that not even the best techies at the CIA can solve.

I was throwing knives when the comms unit in my ear crackled with static and the directors voice began talking. I had known the director personally for a very long time, something that not many people knew, because anything related to me is classified.

"Chameleon, you are to report to my office in five minutes exactly." I hurled the last three knives at the argot all at the same time, and stayed only long enough to see them all hit their intended targets, brain, heart, and throat, before sprinting towards the elevator. As I waited for the elevator to make it to the directors office (it had a direct connection) I tied up my dirty blonde hair into a tight pony tail on the top of my head. The elevator made it to the directors floor in less than a minute and I checked to make sure all of my weapons were still on my person. I grabbed my ID from my front jacket pocket and flashed it at the door, and it allowed my immediate access.

I walked down the long hallway towards the large glass doors and checked my internal clock. Two seconds left. I let the two seconds pass before crisply knocking on the glass door.

"Come in!" I walked through the doors and glanced around the office, as was habit for someone of my job. I heard a chuckle from the end of the room the director was sitting in. I looked at him sharply. "There's no need to look for threats Chameleon. I assure you my office is more secure than anywhere else in this building, other than your training gym of course."

"It's been a while, Joe." I said, walking over to the plush seats in front of his chair.

"It's been to long." He replied, holding out a hand. I grabbed the hand in an attempt to shake it before he pulled me into a hug. I stiffened slightly, but then relaxed. He was one of two people in the world that could hug me like this, himself and my aunt. "I missed you Cam." He whispered into my shoulder.

"I missed you too Joe." I said, pulling myself back from the hug and lowering myself into one of the two chairs that sat across from each other. He sat in the other chair and firmly clasped his hands. "So what do you have for me this time?" I asked.

"I have a new mission, that has never been attempted before, not even by you. It's something that you won't enjoy doing, but I am requiring this of you."

"Is it really something so bad that not even I will act on it?"

"It is not bad, per say, just new, and something rather peculiar for the likes of you and your job."

"I'm intrigued." I said, leaning forward in my seat slightly.

"I want you to take off a year, and instead of doing missions, go to Gallagher."

"Gallagher the school? As in, Gallagher the spy school? Why would I go there, and especially why now, at this particular time?" I was more surprised than anything.

"Gallagher is having an exchange with Blackthorne this year. The boys will be staying for the entirety of the year, and I want you to be there to see that it runs smoothly. Having the assassins," I snorted at this, the boys were not even close to assassins, "with the spies is an interesting idea for the board, but they want to ale sure that it runs smoothly." I looked in his eyes and detected something.

"There's something else as well, isn't there?"

"Yes," he added guiltily, "The board think that the Chameleon is too harsh, and they want you to have more humanity. They're hoping you'll make friends and links within the school so that you won't be as sharp." I glared at the wall, and then sighed, looking at the ceiling.

"Of course they want me to. I guess I'm fine with going. I'm going sort of undercover correct? At least to the point where they won't know that I'm the Chameleon?"

"They will have no idea about your code name or who you are, or anything pertaining to your background. They will know your actual name though. You can't hide that."

"Grr. Fine. When am I going in?"

"The semester starts on Thursday. I will also be sort of undercover in the school as their cove ops teacher. I taught there last year, and I will be going back."

"I'll make an entrance in the grand hall on time. You might not see me until then."

"Sounds good Chameleon." I winked at him and walked out, ready to start my short career at Gallagher.

**Hope you enjoy. If you want me to continue please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys its been a super long time since I've updated anything and I'm working on updating everything now.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. I"M STILL UNDECIDED ABOUT THIS STORY AND WANT TO KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE IT. ANY ADVICE IS GOOD ADVICE.**

**I love you guys! Read away!**

It was just approaching noon on the day that I was due at Gallagher, and I was sitting in a diner in the middle of Roseville, the town Gallagher was outside.

I was eating fries and people watching out the window, watching as people milled around the square and entered and exited stores, usually without buying anything.

I though about the next few months. I was going to be at Gallagher, a school I had always dreaded going to. I may put on an indifferent face, and I may act like I don't care, but Gallagher was one thing that I was very passionate about.

The reason? My mother, the person that had thrown me out of the house when my father died, drowning in her own sorrows, taught at Gallagher, and there was NOTHING more frightening to me than facing my mother.

I had asked Joe not to tell her I was coming.

I was something no assassin was supposed to be. I was scared. I was angry. Most of all, I was feeling emotions.

My mother was the thing that kept me training when I was smaller, because I hoped that if I was good enough she would accept me back with open arms, but all of the hope had turned to bitterness, and instead of wishing to go back, now I wanted to show her that I didn't need her. That the child she had thrown out, and never looked for again, was doing fine. Great even!

I paid the bill and got into the car that the agency had given me for my drive to Gallagher. It was a convertible, so I turned up the music, put the top down, and sang at the top of my lungs all the way to Gallagher.

I pulled up ten minutes before my grand entrance, parking the car in front of the school and watching it sink below the pavement and into the secret parking garage. I walked through the main entrance to the school, and wandered through the hallways thinking through my plan for an entrance.

When it was one, Joe began making his announcement.

"This year, we will have another student joining the Junior class. Cameron!" He beckoned. The doors to the large cafeteria opened, and every head turned, but no one was there. Joe tapped his foot, acting angry, although he knew exactly what I was doing.

"Cameron! Come out now." I tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm right here!" I said, loud enough that the students could hear me as well. The students, thank god, weren't acting like they were surprised.

"Oh good. This is Cameron Ann Morgan, and she'll be joining the Junior class for the remainder of the year. That is all." Joe placed the microphone back on the stand, and gestured for me to take a seat at the table of my choosing.

I walked off of the small raised platform and towards the tables of teenage spies. I chose a random table and sat down next to a small, pixie-like girl.

"Hi, I'm Cameron, but please, call me Cammie." The pixie girl looked at me and stuck her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Liz. Well, Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Liz." She said. Her voice was high but pleasant to listen to. She pointed at the people around her and introduced them.

"This is Macey McHenry. Yes, she's the senators daughter." Macey gave a small salute before retreating back into her magazine. "This is Bex Baxter. Well, actually Rebecca.."

"But if you call me that I will break most of the bones in your body." Bex said with a smile. Her voice was heavily accented, and I could tell immediately it was a British accent.

"Well, its nice to meet you all. Are you guys juniors?"

"Yeah, you'll probably be staying with us. We're the only dorm with three people." Liz stated very matter-of-factly.

"Sounds good! So, what're your favorite classes?"

Bex and Macey replied at the same time, Macey putting her magazine down in favor of the conversation. "Cove Ops

Liz answers immediately after them, saying, "Hacking. No chemistry. No. Hacking. Definitely hacking."

Bex and Macey burst out laughing as Liz turns a shade of red that I have never before seen accomplished. After a few seconds of laughing I joined in.

Then, the doors to the cafeteria opened once again. I didn't have to turn around to know exactly who it was.

"Cameron?" She asked, aghast when she saw me, taken by complete surprise.

"Mother." I replied, turning around in my seat to face her.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! CHECK OUT MY OTHER TWO STORIES, BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR AND SPY PRINCESS CAMERON ANN MORGAN.**

I broke my cold facade of I-don't-care to scowl at the woman who had abandoned me when I was just a child. I still remembered it as if it was yesterday.

—

I was nine years old. My father had been gone on a mission for several months, and he was supposed to be home any day now.

I was in the basement practicing the illegal moves I had learned yesterday with Aunt Abby, when the phone rang quite loudly. My mother, who was watching me train with great interest, got up and left to go answer the phone. I continued to throw moves at Aunt Abby that were illegal all over the globe, she deflected most of them, but when I went out of order, I usually at least winded her.

A few minutes after my mom had left, she came in with tears down her cheeks. I looked over at her, causing Aunt Abby to look over at her too.

"Rachel?" Asked Aunt Abby, questioning her with a look.

"Abby. It…It's…Matthew." My mom broke down crying and Aunt Abby rushed over to her. They whispered back and forth a few times, before Abby broke into tears as well.

Two of the strongest people I knew were crying.

"Squirt. Come here." Aunt Abby had cleared her tears enough to summon me. "Squirt, you know that your dad was supposed to get home in the next few days." I nodded, gazing wide-eyed at the scene in front of me. "Squirt, he may not come home."

"What do you mean he's not coming home? Of course he is! He promised." I put together the puzzle pieces in my head coming up with only one solution, I knew what Aunt Abby's answer would be before she even opened her mouth.

"Squirt. He's MIA." My eyes opened even wider, and I sank to the ground, landing on the dog pile of people.

That night, Aunt Abby had put me to bed, and she kissed my cheek. I woke up at some point in the middle of the night to a light kiss on my forehead, but fell asleep soon after that, due to my pure exhaustion.

I woke up the next morning, Aunt Abby had left to do her own searching and mourning. I looked for my mom in her room, and everywhere in the house. She wasn't there. I called her cell phone to find it had been disconnected.

I called Joe.

"Joey."

"Yes, Cam."

"Have you heard the news?" I asked lightly.

"Yes. I'm very sorry for your loss." I didn't understand why everyone was so upset. He wasn't dead, just mission.

"Joey?"

"What?"

"Mom's gone."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she's not here. She disconnected her cell line, and disappeared without a word."

"I'll be right over." He hung up the phone.

Joe was there in a matter of a few minutes. He looked through the house, looking for any disruptions, and found nothing but suitcases gone and clothes packed.

He came back downstairs looking glum.

"Cams. I'm sorry. I think she's not coming back."

The next day he got a phone call from my mom. She wasn't coming back. There were too many memories of Matthew. She was leaving Cammie under the care of Joe and Abby.

—

I looked at my mom with hard eyes. Daring her to come any closer. Her eyes showed great sadness and regret. I just hated her for leaving me.

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. THE MORE YOU GUYS REVIEW THE FASTER I'LL UPDATE! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys,**

**I've been MIA for a while now. I was dealing with some things. There's more interest on my Be Careful What You Wish For story if you'd like to know. **

**PLEASE PLEASE review. I need your guys' input on how this story should go and tips/things I should put in the story. You guys are the most important part of my writing process. **

**Thanks guys!**

My mother cam dup behind me in an attempt to hug me, but I wasn't going to let a hug make up for all those years of neglect. I stood up, pretending that i was going to hug her back, before taking the headmistress of Gallagher Academy, and flipping her over my shoulder. She fell to the ground with a thud and I left the students of Gallagher Academy staring at me like I was crazy. To them- not only had I just flipped their headmistress- but she was one of the best spies for the CIA, and she was just flipped by a teenager.

No one at Gallagher knew my secret. That, although my mother ranked high on the list of CIA spies, I remained the best spy that the CIA had on its register. The famed Chameleon.

After flipping my mother I turned back to the table, sat down, and continued to eat whatever was on my plate. I'm sure that my mom had gotten over her small "fall" a moment ago, but I also knew that she wouldn't chose now to confront me about it, especially not after being humiliated in front of her entire school. When I looked back up from my food, and at the girls, they were all staring at me, open-mouthed.

"Wha-"

"How?"

"Why?"

Liz, Macey, and Bex respectively. All expressing curiosity. I just smirked and went back to the soup that was cooling on my plate from earlier. It took the girls ten minutes to get over their shock, and another ten to finish eating. After that, we were dismissed, and I followed the girls to their dorm room.

"This is your bed." Bex pointed and gave me a smile.

"Thanks." I mumbled, and collapsed back into bed.

—

The next morning began as my mornings always did.

I ran a half-mile as warm-up. It took me just over an hour to do so, and I ran through the Gallagher campus memorizing the layout in my brain. Then, I stretched out in a barn like building, where the P&amp;E classes would take place, making sure to stress my legs muscles. I did my daily pull-ups, push-ups, and arm-hangs, and flipped around to reset my gymnastics skills for a half an hour, as I hadn't used them last mission.

I was back by seven in the morning, took a shower, and began getting ready for the day. I had on the uniform skirt, shirt, and blazer, as well as navy blue converse, and my hair in a ponytail. I woke up the other three girls before leaving to talk to Joe before breakfast began.

I knocked on the door to the cove-ops room a little after seven-thirty.

"Hey Joe, can I come in?"

"Sure Cam." I closed the door behind me as sat on his desk as he wrote things on the chalk board behind his desk.

"I was wondering when the guys were coming?" He turned to look at me sharply before bursting into laughter.

"Interested in seeing the boys Cameron?" He asked, a small laugh in his tone.

"Interested in beating them." I whispered under my breath knowing that he would hear me. He let out a low chuckle.

"They should be here today. I think they're coming in at dinner though. So you'll have to wait until dinner to beat any of them up. Until then, enjoy the relaxation and the girls. Pay attention in classes, and don't hurt anyone too badly." He phrased the last part as a question.

"I'll try not to."

"Also, you'll be taking the shooting and weaponry class with the boys when they get here. You'll be the only girl taking the class as you are the only certified assassin at Gallagher."

"Thank God." I smiled. "I was worried I'd have to go the next few months without using my precious babies."

He let out a throaty chuckle. He put the chalk away and beckoned me to follow him and we walked up to the dining hall.


End file.
